realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Boot
Background Fati and his closest acquaintance, Tido, were never too popular but nevertheless undoubtedly well-known among their peers in the Kokiri Forest. The two friends were quite the frivolous and imaginative twosome, inspired from tales of the great Hero of Time. They were always rambling about going on adventures and seeing the outside world. Many of the other kokiri, content with their lives within the forest, often shunned these two for their outlandish dreams. While yet in their early years of age, the two declared that they would one day embark on a quest to follow in the footsteps of the Hero of Time. Unable to obtain the famed kokiri sword, however, the two's arsenal was reduced to sticks, nuts, and slingshots. Fati was renowned for his satchel of deku nuts and his delight in using them while Tido was known for his astounding accuracy with a slingshot. Tido also carried a flint knife about his waist, though he scarcely used it for combat. Above all, the greatest pride of each kokiri was his own trusty deku stick. A commonly overlooked element to the legacy of these two wild explorers is the fairies that follow them. Much like the other kokiri of the forest, these fairies that were assigned to Fati and Tido wholly despise their dreams of adventure. You could always expect to find these fairies quarreling with their masters for each and every feat they pursued. Fati addresses his fairy, although actually named Tansy, as "stupid ball of floating light," ("stupid" for short) because of her inability to cease nagging at him. On a similar note, Tido has built a strong resilience to the ruthless lectures from his own fairy, Nancy, to the point that he often forgets of her existence. Because of this rejection, the fairies often stick together when their two masters go gallivanting into some odd trouble. The two mischievous adventurers, despite their uncanny determination, were never graced with the opportunity to enter the Deku Tree's haven (not that they'd even know what to do when they got there), so the first expedition on their agenda was to escape from their sheltered lives within the forest and taste the air of lands beyond. This too was forbidden when the superiors of the village warned them that they would surely perish if they were ever to leave the forest that protected them. Either by their will to follow after the great hero, or simply from their steadfast stubbornness, Fati and Tido refused to believe such warnings and discarded them as mere fairy tales. For the first time in their lives, the laws of their kinsmen did not hinder them from following their dreams. One night, on the occasion of a long-anticipated party, Fati and Tido made preparations to depart unnoticed. Much to their dismay, there was yet one to guard the entrance, denying the passage of any in or out unless provided with sufficient justification. Tido knew well that they did not possess such a validation, nor did any that he knew for that matter, so he proceeded to draw his slingshot. This plan was shot down, however, when Nancy confiscated Tido's satchel of deku seeds so that he was left without ammunition. More inclined to avoid direct contact with conflict, Fati suggested venturing through the Lost Woods as a detour. Tido was hesitant to agree for the fear of what dangers resided in that area, but he was eventually persuaded by what little courage resided within himself. Fati and Tido eventually found themselves lost, typically, but continued on supposing that even the Hero of Time became lost from time to time. At one turn, Tido spotted an owl on a limb and immediately presumed it to be the legendary Kaepora Gaebora they had heard of in the stories. He was thrilled to think that the owl was yet alive and that they were blessed with the opportunity to meet him on their journey in retrospect of the great hero. However, the owl merely hooted and flew away. Angered by this disgrace, Tido drew his slingshot and not even Nancy was quick enough to stop him from exiling the poor old owl from the skies. Finally, Tido and his boon companion meandered out of the forest and happened upon the gorons' domain. Tido recalled the great hero having trekked through this area, but he did not remember it to be quite so early in his adventure as theirs. After a dispute with some of the gorons about handing over a certain bracelet, they were banished and cast out of the cavern. This, however, did not bother Fati and Tido as they became preoccupied with breathing the newfound air of freedom. In celebration, they ventured onward to the first destination that came to their remembrance. Many long days passed, and the two kokiri found many locations and artifacts they recalled hearing about in the tales of the hero. Despite their success in finding such fortunes, there was nothing yet highly significant enough to quench their desires in making them believe that they were actually following the same path as the Hero of Time. That is...until one major turn in their quest. Fati and Tido happened upon a hidden fairy fountain that was concealed by a large sum of boulders. Due to their small stature, they were able to squeeze through. They were disappointed to see that there were seemingly no fairies present at the time so they proceeded to leave. However, after some evaluation from Tansy, she was inclined to believe that this was no ordinary fairy fountain, but the Great Fairy Fountain. The kokiri gathered around the pedestal that Tansy backed as evidence for her conclusion. Fati and Tido could not make heads or tails from the inscriptions carved on it, but Nancy recalled the Hero of Time playing the tune of the royal family before it. Nancy began to hum the tune to the best of her remembrance, occasionally hitting a bad note every once in a while. Tido rolled his eyes and beckoned Fati to turn once again and leave to attend the next landmark on their list. Nancy stopped her humming and reluctantly began to follow. From a resounding laugh of an echoing madwoman, however, they were turned suddenly back to view the sparkling pool and the magnificent fairy that spawned from its shallow depths. Fati and Tido were caught in awe as they gazed upon the majestic figure seemingly known as the Great Fairy told of in the tales of the Hero of Time. Nancy and Tansy were overtaken with fear of the fairy so dominant in comparison, so they withdrew into their masters' tunics. Such a place and honor could never have been expected to be bestowed upon two lowly kokiri. While their mouths were wide open, the fairy twisted and turned idly and gracefully in the air as she levitated while yet remaining silent. Fati's facial expression changed abruptly. The upper body of the fairy ceased its movement as the lower adjusted comfortably in the air and her fixed gaze penetrated Fati's soul. Fati shook off what he supposed to be an attempt to get in his head or govern his actions and queried why she was silent, what she was doing, and whether or not she was the actual Great Fairy told of in the many tales he had heard. At last she spoke in a dry yet blossoming tone that she remained silent simply because she found it unnecessary to speak to such inferior beings as they with little significance. Tido was fast to differ. He demanded that the fairy bestow him and his partner with new skills and powers just as she did the great Hero of Time. Such was a part of their quest, and they could not leave without it. She refused, obviously, for she deemed them undeserving and devoid of purpose. Tido was quite uneasy seeming as, from what he gathered in remembrance, the Great Fairy was overly friendly and quite the blabbermouth in the tales he had heard, but now, on the contrary, she was so quiet and snobby. In light of this situation, as well as her refusal to provide her blessing, Tido immediately suspected her to be a fake just like the owl he had gunned down previously, and he openly expressed this assumption as if to challenge the fairy to prove him otherwise. Grieved with annoyance, the fairy submitted to his spiteful demands and waved her hands as a malevolent grin began to crease her crimson lips. A blue aura surrounded the two humble kokiri. Fati and Tido were seething with both fright and excitement before the aura began to fuse into a wide array of various hues and the ground began to shake. All of that surrounding the kokiri was drawn into a blank as their consciousness escaped into a void between thoughts and memories. From the aftermath of the brilliant enchantment remained only the results of the fairy's spell and her echoing laughter fading into the light waves of the pool. Old age, unnatural to a kokiri, arrested Fati and Tido and manipulated their physical features. Their once freckled and jolly faces were now wrinkled with age. Their foreheads were painted with bushy brows and their chins gave refuge to gray beards. Their voices were gnarled into innocent and unstable dialects. In addition, both were laden with a mental disorder that not even their fairies, luckily unaffected, could discern. Fati and Tido were mutated into senile, elderly, hermit-like men that depended on their deku sticks as canes. The two kokiri bore no mind of what had just happened to them. They neither recognized their fairies, their belongings, nor hardly even themselves. In fact, forgetting their own names, they began to refer to each other as Chip and Boot; Fati and Tido respectively. Although far too dense to fathom what goes on around them, the two were blessed with exceptional luck and fortune that tends to keep them alive. Even while the curse transformed these two individuals into feeble old men, it was not able to rob their youth of its stamina. Their energy remained limitless, and even though they were easily knocked down, they were always prone to rise again. As their journey proceeded down its most warped path yet, Nancy and Tansy remained loyal to follow. With a mission having lost its purpose yet still in progress, and only their fairies conscious enough to navigate through its obstacles, Chip 'n' Boot mindlessly set forth to complete the tasks they had originally sought to achieve. The largest obstacle of all, which not even Nancy or Tansy can aid, is Fati and Tido's newfound ignorance to their own motives. Special Skills Quotes "Where's my cane?" See also * Chip External links * External link Category:Characters